Sentimientos Confusos
by Aghata
Summary: Remus esta confundido no sabe como interpretar sus sentimientos, alguien lo ayudara pero este traera varios problemas y enredos.. Sirius X Remus, James X Lily, leanlo porfa no soy buena para los summary.... dejen reviews porfa son gratis XP


Sentimientos confusos

****

**_Hola este es mi primer fic yaoi espero que les guste y estos personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_Este fic esta dedicado en especial a Moony B. lean mi otro fic esta como autora Niky Chan que es este sentimiento que siento por ti? Si me mandan más reviews subo otro capitulo, bueno los dejo con el primer capitulo ) sean buenos _**

Primer Capitulo: "Una nueva amiga"

En una noche fría de diciembre después de un cansador día de clases, todos los estudiantes de gryffindor dormían en sus habitaciones, excepto uno…, sentado en la ventana de la sala común, con una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, la luz de la luna iluminaba su calido y cansado rostro, sus hermosos ojos de color miel nos daban a conocer su estado…, no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona, era la primera vez que le ocurría o talvez no…, ni siquiera el lo tenia claro, lo único que tenia claro era una cosa, ya no soportaba verlo con una nueva chica cada semana, acaso eran celos? … talvez, el solo se arrepentía de haber actuado de esa manera, viendo a su amigo besándose con una de las tantas conquistas de él, fue tan entupido, no sabia porque había actuado así, aun lo recordaba.

Flash Back

En uno de los tantos pasillos de Howgarts se encontraba Sirius acorralando a una niña de quinto año, el cual esta no paraba de reír como una tonta, con unas tantas frases de Sirius. Poco después se besaron.

Por otro lado Remus lo estaba buscando y al verlo con esta chica lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

- Ya veo que encontraste un nuevo juguete – dándole una mirada fulminante a la niña y luego a su amigo Sirius – Para tu información, te recuerdo que James te ha estado esperando como media hora para que los dos vayan a cumplir con su castigo, pero como no llegaste se fue solo – Terminando con un tono de pesadez

Sirius sin saber que hacer sale corriendo hacia la sala común de gryffindor para alcanzar a su amigo, pero sin dejar de pensar en la forma en que lo había tratado Remus, era la primera vez que se había dirigido a él de esa manera, y sobretodo en frente de alguien, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él

Fin Flash Back

Después de unos minutos, Remus se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le detuvo el paso… Remus sin levantar la vista del suelo solo pronuncio un suave "lo siento" y se movió para pasar al lado de la persona que le impedía el paso sin percatarse de quien era, pero este con un sutil movimiento lo detiene tomándole la muñeca a Remus, este al levantar la vista se da cuenta que esos hermosos ojos azulados que no lo dejaban tranquilo lo miraban con intensidad.

- Creo que debemos conversar - le dijo suavemente Sirius a Remus, el cual solo asintió unos segundos después

Los dos se dirigieron a un sillón cerca de la chimenea para así pasar el frió que hacia, la luz del fuego iluminaba los ojos de Sirius dándole un toque más brillante y expresivo …

Cada vez que Remus se detenía a mirarlo, el tiempo paraba, ya no existía nadie más que él y …. ¿Sirius, todas las veces que miraba detenidamente esos ojos tan _profundos_ pero al mismo tiempo relajante, le pasaba lo mismo, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido desvió rápidamente la mirada, Sirius sin darse cuenta también se había perdido en la mirada del castaño y al ver que este la desviaba la mirada, Sirius no supo como comportarse, después de unos segundos este con su calida voz le pregunto a su amigo

- demonios te pasa? – después de lo sucedido en el pasillo Remus había estado distante con todos pero en especial con él, el cual había preocupado a Sirius, Remus sin levantar la vista del fuego solo pronuncio en un tono neutro

-Fue solo un mal día – obviamente su amigo no le creyó, este se acerco mas y solo le susurro a su amigo en el oído – _No te obligare a que me digas la verdad, pero … quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi - _Luego de esto Sirius se levanto, y fue en dirección al dormitorio, seguido unos minutos después por un desconcertado Remus, el cual no sabia que hacer, no le podía decir a su amigo los sentimientos que habían nacido por él. ¿ Como actuaría¿ Que le diría¿ Perdería su amistad¿Acaso este sentimiento es temporal, … un capricho? Después de pensar en todo esto se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente un animado Sirius despertaba a todos en el dormitorio de los chicos, era día sábado y además había nevado la noche anterior

-Vamos despierten, no ven que ha nevado, vamos a hacer unas cuantas bromas a esos Slytherin – James que aun trataba de dormir, tomo un cojín y le dio en plena cara a Sirius, el cual en este momento se encontraba arriba de la cama de james saltando, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro por el impacto, despertando a los demás integrantes que faltaban.

Luego de una peleada de almohadas ya todos se encontraban listos para bajar a desayunar, al bajar por las escaleras que dirigía al salón común de gryffindor, varias miradas femeninas, se fijaron en los tres merodeadores sin hacer caso a estas miradas y saludos siguieron su camino hacia el gran salón, donde comieron lo más rápido posible y luego salieron del castillo, para aprovechar el día.

Afuera de los territorios del colegio, cerca del lago que ahora parecía una pista de patinaje se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes de sexto año de gryffindor, transformando sus zapatos en unos patines, entre ellos estaba Lilian Evans o más conocida entre sus amigos como Lily, su hermosa cabellera resaltaba entre las demás, ese hermoso color fuego tan exótico la hacia inconfundible, James al verla se acerco le encantaba hacerla enojar

-Hey Evans! Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer – decía un divertido James, justo cuando la pelirroja caía fuertemente sobre el hielo, este al ver que james se encontraba ahí, lo único que hace es pararse lo más rápido y después seguir patinando, no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, lo cual hizo que este intentara por segunda vez fastidiarla. – Hey Evans! Acaso el golpe te ha dejado sin habla – La joven pelirroja se detiene frente a James y con una mirada fulminante le contesta.

- Ohh Gran san Potter! Porque no te vas a otro lado a molestar? Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – James al ver que su objetivo se había cumplido, siguió intercambiando ironías y gritos con ella

Mientras tanto una de las tantas chicas se acercaba a Remus el cual, se encontraba al lado de Sirius viendo como su amigo peleaba con la pelirroja

-Disculpa…Lupin…eeemmm…hola! Como estás? – Dijo una tímida chica de ojos cafés y pelo largo llamada Dalian Halle eran hufflepuffle iba muy bien en clases excepto pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Remus al verla le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y la saludo provocándole en ella un pequeño color rosa en sus mejillas – mm… bueno me preguntaba, si te gustaría…. Mm…. Salir conmigo la próxima semana a Hosgmeade ? – Esto ultimo lo dijo muy rápido, Dalian no podía estar más roja y avergonzada, sabia que lo más probable era recibir un NO como respuesta, pero Remus al pensarlo bien, decidió que si, ya que talvez podría quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza, entonces después de unos segundos Dalian iba a hablar hasta que este suavemente le coloca un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar y con su suave voz le responde con un SI, ella sorprendida por la respuesta sale corriendo donde estaban sus amigas después de decirles – Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana – Sirius sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amigo al frente de Halle lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue

- He escuchado bien, saldrás con esa perna de Halle? – Remus lo miro y le dijo

- Perna? Antes no tenia esa clasificación – Sirius se quedo pensando un momento, era verdad, antes Halle no se encontraba en esa clasificación pero al verla con Remus había bajado totalmente de categoría, pero por qué? – Creo que ella no es para ti, no es de tu tipo

– Finalmente dijo Sirius a Remus el cual este quedo atónito por la respuesta, que sabia él de quien era su tipo y quien no, en ese mismo momento llegaba un enojado James, Lily había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas como siempre, para quitarse ese enojo no le quedo otra opción para que ir hacerle bromas a los de Slytherin en especial a Severus Snape o como ellos lo llamaban "Snivellus" .

Así paso el día y el fin de semana, ya en la noche anterior de comenzar las clases, se encontraba una apurada pelirroja traspasando un pergamino que se había manchado con tinta, en el ultimo momento , por las escaleras que dirigían hacia los dormitorios de los chicos bajaba Remus el cual al ver a Lily decide volver pero la pelirroja al verlo, decide llamarlo

-Lupin puedo hablar contigo ¿por favor? – Si claro – respondió un confundido Remus , ella al terminar de pasar la ultima frase del pergamino y ordenar sus cosas le hace señas a Remus para que se siente al lado de ella.

La pelirroja fijo sus hermosos ojos verde en los de Remus y luego digo – Porque has aceptado la salida con Halle, creo que ella no te gusta o me equivoco? – Remus la quedo mirando, por que todo el mundo ahora se empeñaba en decirle lo que le convenía

-Creo que ese no es tu asunto Evans – le dijo Remus a Lily, la cual al ver la reacción de este comprendió todo

-Remus, lo siento, Lupin, no quiero meterte en todo esto, pero sé que tu no eres ese tipo de persona que se mete con cualquiera para olvidar algo o mejor dicho "alguien" – Remus siguió sin entender, que le trataba de decir? – No entiendo Lily te puedo llamar así? – Lily respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, dejando entendido que si

- Remus me he dado cuenta de todo, y sobretodo cuando un día te escuche hablando solo en la sala común, se que a ti te gusta Sirius y no puedes negarlo – Remus la miraba con cara de sorprendido

- Como lo sabes?

- Bueno desde hace unas pocas semanas atrás, pero además ese comportamiento que tuvieron antes, con la invitación de Halle, me quedo todo claro. – Dijo Lily alegremente.

– Si quieres yo te ayudo, porque según mi instinto de mujer el cabezota de Back puede sentir algo, pero antes tendrás que rechazar la invitación de Halle, no la hagas sufrir – Dijo Lily, mientras Remus procesaba la información luego de unos segundos este acepto la propuesta.

- Pero que ganarás tú, con todo esto? - Dijo Remus

Lily quedo pensativa ante la pregunta por unos momentos

- Creo que un nuevo amigo…..

_**Nota autora: no saben cuanto me costo subir este capitulo, Espero que les guste y que me manden sus reviews no cuestan nada son gratis . jajaja bueno los dejo y espero subir lo antes posible el próximo capitulo aunque lo dudo por que mi Computador esta malo y me lo presto mi amiga Moony B**_

**_Bueno, nos vemos..._**


End file.
